A Different World
by William22
Summary: Leaving off after at the end of season 6 when Dwayne and Whitley move to Japan for Dwayne's New Job. The story continues 10 years later! (I want a different world the tv show to make a comeback into tv maybe this could be the start of the relaunch) I hope you all enjoy the story make sure to comment and share with others and get A DIFFERENT WORLD BACK ON TELEVISON'S EVERYWHERE!


A DIFFERENT WORLD

Leaving off after season 6 when Dwayne and Whitley leave for Japan a Different World Continues after 10 years after the show ended.

It's 5:00am in the morning, the alarm clock on the nightstand goes off, a hand pushes the snooze button. Then goes back in place resting on a woman who is sleeping soundly. "Dwayne, Dwayne" said the woman. Smirking lightly at the woman he reaches for his flip flop glasses that he stills wears after his Hillman days. He moves silently out of the bed without waking the woman. She mumbles "No Dwayne…Denise…you can't marry... as she returns back to sleep. He thinks to himself "Dang she still wonders about that?" shaking off the thought he heads down the hallway. Walking past his son's room he admires him through the doorway a resembling image of his father with his mother's whit. He couldn't be prouder. He makes his way into the living room area as he walks past a picture of his friends and colleagues from Hillman that's by the couch. He makes his way onto the patio and looks over the city of japan and a privately kept neighborhood looking out onto the city. Reminiscing of his college days he missed his friends. He pulls out his flip phone which he created and scrolls down his contact list. "Hey Ron, It's Dwayne."

"Dwayne! Dwayne!" the woman yells. "Yes my dear?" asks Dwayne "have you seen my cheetah print high heels, lord knows those were my favorite!" she whines. "I thought the crocodile high heels were your favorite the ones Denise got you for Christmas last year?" Dwayne said as he's in the bathroom tying his tie preparing to go to work. "Dwayne please, Said's Whitley with her red office suit on her hair still in rollers from last night "Those things hurt my feet, you would think the lizard be still alive the way those things be hurting my little old feet, I can only do so much, why does the world treat me so ruthless?" she whines holding on to her husband by his stomach as she pouts her bottom lip. "Well baby, you know the world is a mean place remember our honeymoon?" He asks kissing her lightly on the cheek as he heads back into the bedroom to put on his shoes. "Ugh..don't remind me Dwayne as she puts on her eye liner." "Hey it wasn't all bad ya know, next thing we know Japan called, we had our first child you got the job at the museum." "I know; I know pookie." Dwayne makes his way to his son's door, "Hey champ time to get ready for school." "I'm coming; I'm coming" his son said from the other side. Downstairs Dwayne doesn't have all the time in the world to sit down to have a full meal so he insists on getting a coffee and a quick donut to go. "Baby, have you seen my keys?" yells Dwayne from the kitchen. "Check the Key handle by the door Dwayne." Said's Whitley from upstairs as she looks at herself in the mirror. As she does, she reminisces of her time back at Hillman from snob to having a good close knit of friends that she has known way past her college career. She sighs heavily and makes her way to grab her purse from off the bed in the other room, she picks up the picture that stands on the nightstand of all their friends back in the United States. "hmm...I wonder what they're all doing with themselves?" she thought the question than forgot about it. "Well, I can't speak for them but I'm just as happy as a clam!" she thought happily to herself. "Whitley come on!" yelled Dwayne from downstairs. "Coming Dwayne!" she responded. Hurrying out of the bedroom, she banged heavily on their son's door. "Dwayne Wayne Jr! come on your father is waiting!" Wayne Jr opens the door in his school uniform bummed that he can't go to a public school. "Look at you looking all dapper." Complemented his mother. "I hate the tie." He whined. "Baby listen, it's not about the clothes, it's how you represent yourself. "But this isn't who I am mom." He complained. "I know sweetie but your father and I just want the best for you. Now straighten up the tie" Wayne Jr sighed and did as he was told since It was out of place. "That's better." Whitley said. They made their way downstairs and out onto the driveway where Dwayne in a black suit with his flip up glasses looked at his watch impatiently. "Bout time you two." He said opening the door for his son and looking at Whitley. "Oh hush up Dwayne." As she waved her hair in the breeze it takes time to look this good." She said waiting for door to be opened as well. Rolling his eyes, he smiled, and thought who would have thought this stuck up rich girl would fall for someone like me? "Madam your chariot awaits you." Dwayne said politely opening up the passenger car door for her. "humph, thank you pookie." She said as she kissed him on the cheek." No soon after they were on their way into the city. 30 minutes away they were at a private middle school for Japan's elite. "Ok, man you ready?" Dwayne Jr was silent. "Baby? Remember what we talked about, Man doesn't make the clothes, the clothes make the man. Just take a look at your handsome father. She said happily. "I know that's right!" Wayne proudly boasted. "Make it a great day son, ok?" Dwayne asks. Looking at him from the rear view mirror. "Yeah, dad." As he is opening the door a girl from afar is looking at him, though he doesn't notice her he makes his way up the steps. "Dwayne!" Whitley yells from the car. Embarrassed by his mother's shrill he angrily turns around. "Love you!" she responds blowing him kisses. "Whitley leave that boy alone!" barked Dwayne. "Mommy loves you!" she screams as Dwayne pulls away from the school. Embarrassed he rushes inside. The girl from afar is headed inside as well as she readies to open up her mouth to him he speeds past her as she clearly opens her mouth and attempts to wave at him. Not noticing her, was her sorrow. For a while she had noticed him and took an interest in him but barely had the courage to tell him how she felt for him. As for Dwayne Jr. He was an outcast from the elite, every day he would ask himself questions like why couldn't I go to a public school? with normal people? Instead of these snobby rich kids? Why am I the only black kid here? Thinking about what his mother had told him earlier "Wanting the best." He truly wanted to be like everyone else. Where he would be accepted and not treated like an outcast. Opening up his locker he had a picture of the letter H representing a college back in the United States. Time and Time again he would hear his parents go on and on about a college in America called Hillman about how their college experience changed their lives forever, and plus that's where they met, sounding like a dream come true but a memory far off. Waking from dream, to his harsh reality of being in a Japanese school, the bell rang for first period as he hurriedly made his way to class.

Now downtown Dwayne and Whitley were stuck in traffic. "Oh my land "I'm going to be late!" Whitley looking at her gold watch through her oversized sunglasses. "Don't worry pre Madonna, we'll get there in no time." Said Dwayne. Looking out the window seeing how far traffic was backed up. "Dwayne." Whitley said looking at her husband. "Yeah?" "Do you ever miss you know, Hillman? Our Friends?" Wayne was silent then answered, "Yeah I miss them." "Do you think we made a mistake by leaving them?" whitely said quietly. "What?" Wayne said harshly. Nearing ramming into the other car. "Whitley-How could you-?! "I sorry Dwayne! I sorry! Whitley blurts out as she covers her ears knowing that Dwayne could lecture her over her comment. "I guess I'm just homesick!" I miss my kimmie, Freddie, that free loader Ron! Mr. Gaines, The colonel, Jaleesa! And those rude as can be freshman the tacky dressed Lena James and the mighty mouth Charmaine!" Dwayne looked at her blankly. Then put his hand across her shoulder. "I know exactly how you feel; I miss them too." "You know Dwayne that old saying there's no place like home?" Dwayne looked at her gently. "Well, there's no place like Hillman." She answered. "Not even Japan?" playfully asked Dwayne. "Oh puh leeze Dwayne. Taking his hand off her shoulder. "Do you see a nary of black people here over here?" Why between me, you and Wayne Jr. No wonder we get the sideway glance. I feel like a freak show whenever they look at me funny." Whitley whined. "Well, Whitley that's because they aint never seen a beautiful, black, strong, married black woman." Dwayne said looking deeply in her eyes. "Well luckily I'm a prize that these Japanese men can't have." "And why is that?" "Because I'm married to the sexiest man alive on this side of japan." "Oh and who might that be?" Dwayne asked cheerfully. "My Dwayne Wayne!" she said loudly in her southern drawl in his ear. "oh say it again baby!" Dwayne cheered her on. "Dwayne! Dwayne! Dwayne! Dwayne!" bouncing up and down in her seat like a giddy school girl. "Still hasn't changed." Dwayne said laughing as he made his way through traffic as the traffic jam had subsided. "Never gets old pookie." Chirped Whitley. Later that afternoon, everyone had returned home, Dwayne and Dwayne Jr had gone inside the house. Whitley being the last one getting out of the car looked around the neighborhood, for 10 years they had lived in japan yet it seemed like yesterday when Her and Dwayne had just gotten rob in their apartment years before, had they had to struggle to get where they are today thanks to Dwayne's brilliance and Ron's idea. "Was this really it for them?" Though feeling homesick their friends would still have encouraged them to take the deal of a lifetime. Being the head of a major company making millions of dollars and just snag another deal for the flip phone cellphone that is doing extremely well. Though they didn't have butlers or maids which was what Whitley was familiar back home before going to Hillman. Her time with Hillman along with Dwayne's made them appreciate their historically black college and university. The friends they made, the impact of being among your peers who looked exactly like you. Memories shared that'll be remembered for a lifetime. Thinking back on the time, Whitley silently shed a tear that streamed down her cheek, she sighed deeply but shook it off and got the mail from the mailbox, glancing at each one uncaringly, she noticed a red and white envelope with the Hillman "H" Logo on it. Whitley smiled from ear to ear as if Dwayne had brought an expensive gift. Screaming at the top of her lunges "Dwayne! Dwayne! Look what I got from the mailbox! Running into the house. "What is it ma?" asked Dwayne Jr. "It's from our prestigious Hillman!" screamed Whitley. Dwayne shocked at the news exclaimed, "Are you serious? No way!" The heavens answered my prayers!" squealed Whitley. "Huh?" asked Dwayne. "Oh hush up and open the letter Dwayne!" barked Whitley leaning over likewise Dwayne Jr did too at the envelope in her husband's hand. Dwayne reading aloud, "Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dwayne Wayne... "That's us!" said Whitley. "We formally invite you to Hillman's 10-year reunion. "A reunion! How wonderful! I got to buy a new dress! Said Whitley. "Please RSVP as soon as possible, we hope to see you soon back at Hillman! Sincerely yours, Hillman University!" And with that Dwayne and Whitley were overly excited Dwayne spinning Whitley up in the air as if they were back at Hillman already when they attended. "This is so exciting!" Said Dwayne Jr. "You said it my little cherry blossom!" said Whitley. "Oh my gosh! Son your going to love Hillman there's so much black culture!" beamed Dwayne. "That's right pookie, so many personalities, and so many middle class and lower middle class, but besides that that's where your father and I met." Leaning her body onto Dwayne's as he sat in the kitchen table chair. "That's right." Agreed Dwayne. "So when do we leave?" asked Dwayne Jr. Both Dwayne and Whitley looked at her each other. "As soon as possible." Said the two of them smiling from ear to ear.


End file.
